The Black Brothers
by Zakura16
Summary: Harry's twin, Lucas, is thought to be the BWL and Harry is neglected. After being forgotten on a trip to Diagon Alley, he goes home with a certain black haired, male, ex Death Eater who used to be Lily's best friend. And no, it's not Snape. Slash/Yaoi. Pairings: Severus x Harry. Adopted from RuneWitchSakura. R&R Please.
1. Finding Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The plot/idea belongs to RuneWitchSakura. This is only for fun.

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

Finding Harry.

The dark-haired man looked at a child across the street. Even from here he could see the messy mop of black hair that identified him as a Potter and the bright green eyes that identified him as the child of his ex-best friend Lily. He was one of her twins. Harry or Lucas Potter, and judging by the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, it was Harry.

After Voldemort's defeat on Halloween five years ago, Lucas was proclaimed the Boy-Who-Lived, coming out of it with nothing but a V shaped scar on his shoulder. Frowning, the man turned on his mage sight. There was a dark magic residue surrounding Harry's scar. Could it be that Dumbledore had chosen the wrong twin? Lost in his thoughts, the man didn't notice Harry cross the street until Harry was tugging on his robes.

"Can I help you?"

"Um…maybe…can you help me find a family?" The man picked him up.

"I'm sure your parents and brother are around here somewhere."

"No…they left me here…forgot me…that's okay. My parents ignore me and my brother hates me anyway. So…can you help me find a family? A family that will care for me?"

Harry's wide innocent green eyes met with pondering stormy grey eyes. Here in his arms was the true Boy-Who-Lived. He had fooled the Dark Lord into believing him loyal; he had fooled the Family Tapestry into believing him dead; could he and this little boy fool the world? They could, he decided after a few moments.

And seconds later, Regulus Black and Harry Potter disappeared from Diagon Alley with a resounding crack.

* * *

Harry James Potter

Rigel Castor Black


	2. Harry's new family

"Talk"

'Think'

Harry's new family.

Regulus and Sirius Black wore mirror scowls on their faces. On the table in front of them was a Hogwarts Acceptance letter addressed to Harry Potter.

The fact that the letter was several years late was one of the reasons two of the Black brothers were scowling. Dumbledore had ignored Harry for several years, now only sending a Hogwarts acceptance letter because the Order found out Dumbledore made a mistake in choosing the Boy-Who-Lived.

Another was that it totally ignored the fact that Harry went by Rigel Black now. Hell, Harry himself was a Black now - his messy short hair replaced with long stylish hair, often pulled back, and his once emerald green eyes now had more stormy grey in them than green. All thanks to a blood ritual - one that wasn't exactly_ legal_ in Britain. Good thing they were in America when they did it.

Then there was the fact that Rigel had already graduated from Salem Academy of Magical Arts. And because of the fact that Salem had their own special brand of time turners (because of so many classes the students could take, and only eleven years to take them; though Rigel, showing himself to be a genius, completed all the classes in eight years), while Rigel's body was that of a sixteen-soon-to-be-seventeen boy, his mind's age was nearly twice that.

That in itself caused Sirius and Regulus to treat Rigel as a brother more than a son or nephew. And because they treated him as a brother in public, people soon started calling all three of them the Black brothers. That was fine with Regulus…he had always wanted a younger brother, claiming that older brothers were stupid. Rigel agreed…it was five minutes before Regulus figured out that was an insult, resulting in a loud "HEY!" from him and a laugh from Sirius.

Rigel Black walked into the kitchen to see his two older brothers scowling at a letter on the table. Rigel looked at the letter closer, then realizing it was a Hogwarts Acceptance letter, an identical scowl to Regulus and Sirius' appeared on his face.

"Oh, hell no," Rigel said.

* * *

A Day Later

"Quiet down, quiet down," Dumbledore said, trying to get the members of the Order to be quiet…it wasn't working.

"SHUT UP!" Remus yelled, causing the noise to stop immediately. It was close to the full moon and no one was willing to piss him off. Dumbledore looked around at the members of the Order that had come to this minor meeting in Potter Manor.

Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, James and Lily Potter, Lucas Potter and his two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, as well as Molly and Arthur Weasley, and Alastor Moody.

Sirius Black would have been here, but Dumbledore had told the Potters it would have been better to let the public believe that Sirius was secret keeper instead of Peter, and they listened. Sirius had spent five and a half years in Azkaban without a trial until his supposed-to-be-dead-brother sued the ministry, got him a fair trial, and then took him to America, where the two of them have been ever since. Rumour had it there was a third Black brother there too.

"What exactly are we here for, Headmaster?" Hermione asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"A few minutes before I called this meeting, I received a letter which I believe several of you would be interested in," Dumbledore told the people gathered.

"And we would be interested in this letter because?" James asked him. Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"It is in reply to the Hogwarts Acceptance letter that I sent to Harry Potter," several people in the room perked up at this, though Snape only rolled his eyes, and Lucas sulked, "I thought I would read it aloud to you all…

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_In replying to the Hogwarts Acceptance letter you have sent to me, I was first planning to tell you to go fall off a cliff (although my brothers wished for me to use far worse words than those when doing so). I have, since then, reconsidered SLIGHTLY._

_As it stands, I have no need of an education from Hogwarts; I graduated from Salem with honours and masteries in Warding, Defensive Magic, Offensive Magic, and Healing. It seems, however, that you are in need of a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. If you truly wish for me to be at Hogwarts then consider this my application for the position (if it is considered so, then several papers showing my credentials shall appear behind this piece of parchment, stapled to it)._

_I do, however, have a few conditions. One, both my brothers will be coming with me. Neither of them trusts you, and until I see that it should be otherwise, neither shall I. Two, I will be known by my ACTUAL name. That name is NOT Harry J. Potter, as you are so quick to assume, but Rigel C. Black. Given that you know my true name, you no doubt can figure out who my brothers are._

_If you cannot, than forget everything I have said previous; I refuse to be around imbeciles and will be staying in America. Three, I am not your pawn, nor will I fight your war because of some stupid prophecy that a crazy old bat made years ago. I will prepare your students for the war, but the only reason I shall participate in it, is if Voldemort gives me reason to. He has not, as of yet._

_Four, unless they are teachers at the school, I refuse to talk to James Potter, Lily Potter, and Remus Lupin. If they are members of the staff, I will be civil about matters that concern the school, and pointedly ignore them at all other times. Likewise, I will not talk to Lucas Potter, or any of his little followers, unless about matters that concerns their schooling._

_Five, if any of your teachers, students, or any other idiot from the British Wizarding World piss me off for one reason or another, I will not hesitate to show them that they are no better than a flobberworm compared to me. I am powerful, I am the child of your so-called prophecy, and I kick ass; I am not modest about that._

_Six, I have other duties, given to me during my time at Salem, that I deem more important than teaching a class of morons how to use their wands without blowing off their ass cheeks. If one of those duties comes into play, I will leave either Sirius or Regulus in charge of my classes while I do it._

_If you have yet to figure out how Sirius or Regulus will be there, go back up to paragraph four and read the first sentence. If all my conditions will be met, I will be at King's Cross station on September 1st to ride the train._

_Sincerely,_

_Rigel Castor Black_

As you can see, young Mr. Black does not seem very happy with us." Snape snorted.

"That is an understatement, Albus, and a severe one at that."

"So are we going to meet his conditions?" Minerva asked.

"I don't see why we should," Lucas sniffed, "I doubt he has the power to back up his claims." Snape rolled his eyes again, and Minerva pursed her lips into a thin line.

"We will," Dumbledore said, ignoring Lucas' remark completely, "He is well qualified for the post." Everyone but Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Moody burst into outraged talk. Snape rolled his eyes yet again, thinking that this year would prove to be a most interesting one.

* * *

September 1st, 1997

"I still can't believe we're doing this," Sirius grumbled as they walked onto the platform three hours before the train was due to leave.

"I still can't believe that Dumbledore agreed to everything," Regulus added, "Makes me kind of glad that I got that healer at Salem to remove the mark for me. What was her name again?"

"_His_ name was Kelly O'Johnson. And you should remember that seeing as he is the one who apprenticed me," Rigel sighed.

"I always thought Kelly was a she," Regulus said.

"So did most of the male student body," Rigel told him, chuckling as he remembered some of the funnier pick-up lines said male students had used.

"We should find a compartment before the students start to arrive," Sirius interrupted.

"You really didn't want to come here, did you Siri?" Rigel asked, softly.

"No I didn't, but I'm not going to let you come here without all the protection from that manipulative bastard you can get." Rigel smiled and hugged Sirius before the three of them boarded the train. They picked a compartment at the end of the train, and settled in. Their trunks were shrunken in their pockets, and the bags they carried on to the train were filled with unimportant items, such as copies of books they already had, and some spare quills and pieces of parchments.

Rigel grabbed one of the books he was in the midst of reading (he was usually reading four or five at a time; the Salem headmistress had jokingly said something about Bookworm ADD) and curled up in between Sirius and Regulus to read. Regulus was already snoring lightly, having stayed up late last night brewing potions, but Sirius was wide awake, with his wand in hand, ready to curse anything that moved.

An hour and a half later, the students started coming through the barrier. Every one of them passed the three brothers curious glances but didn't bother them. Probably because of the book Rigel was reading - _One Hundred Thousand Ways to Curse Annoying Pests Without Getting Caught_ by S. T. Snape.

Eventually Rigel, hearing Sirius growl, looked up from his book. Rigel followed Sirius' gaze onto the platform, to see the Potter family looking around for someone, no doubt him. The compartment door opening drew their attention away from the Potters.

"Do you mind if we sit in here?" a red haired girl asked. Behind her was a blonde girl that looked as though she had been crying recently.

"I don't," Rigel told them, "Sirius?"

"Don't care," Sirius grumbled, turning his attention back to the Potters and glaring at them. The girl smiled and motioned for her friend to enter before her.

"I'm Ginny, and this is Luna Lovegood," the red head introduced them, before following Sirius' gaze, "Ah, the Potters. Finally, someone who can see them for who they actually are and not just the fact that Lucas is supposedly the Boy-Who-Lived."

"You don't believe that?" Rigel asked curiously.

"I can read auras," Luna spoke quietly, "He is not the one who stripped Voldemort of power." Luna was looking at him curiously as she said this.

"I went to Salem so I can hide my aura," Rigel explained, "Rigel Black. Sirius Black, the one glaring at the Potters, and Regulus Black, the one sleeping, are my older brothers. We'll be the professors for Defence this year."

"Looks like this will be an interesting year then," Ginny smiled, "I'm in my sixth year, a Slytherin. My parents disowned me when they found out and Luna's dad took me in."

"I'm also in my sixth year, but I'm in Ravenclaw," Luna told them, from behind a copy of the Quibbler.

"The Potter brat's in his seventh year; Mummy and Daddy's little Gryffindor Golden Boy. His friends, that's them now, are Hermione Granger, the bushy haired beaver look-a-like, and Ronald Weasley, my ex-brother. They're both Gryffindors too."

"I wonder what would happen if I were to introduce some of my friends to them," Rigel grinned. Sirius snorted.

"They'd shit themselves, then dear little Lucas would run to mummy and daddy, who'd run to Dumbledore, who'd probably try to have your friends arrested," Sirius said.

"Key word there, try," Rigel said, smiling, "Brad would kill them if they tried it. And that's nothing compared to what his little sister would do. For a six-year-old, she is without a doubt the scariest person on this planet."

"I can't wait to meet her then," Ginny said, grinning evilly. Rigel chuckled, before putting away his book (he was nearly done with it, but had lost interest in it for now) and pulled out another one (_Making Children MIND without Losing YOURS_ by Dr. Kevin Leman). At Ginny and Luna's raised eyebrows he shrugged.

"Have to know how to deal with the Potter brat don't I?" Sirius snorted, and the girls laughed.

* * *

"I don't see him Lils, do you?" James asked her.

"No James, I don't. And don't call me Lils," Lily replied. Both of them were looking for their youngest son, and failing miserably.

"Maybe he decided not to come after all," Lucas said.

"Lucas," Lily scolded lightly, "Don't be like that. Don't you want to meet your twin?"

"Not really," Lucas muttered, before speaking up louder, "Yes, mum." The train whistle sounded.

"Oh dear," Lily said, "You'd best get on the train sweetie. We'll meet you at Hogwarts." Lily was the Muggle Studies professor, while James taught Transfiguration too years one through three. Lily kissed him on the head.

"_Mum!_" Lucas whined, "Don't do that! You'll mess up my hair!"

The minute Lucas got on the train he noticed that everyone was talking about the mysterious men in the last compartment with Ginny and Loony Lovegood. He frowned at the lack of attention being paid to him. His eyes narrowed and he headed to the back of the train with Hermione and Ron trailing behind him.


End file.
